The SAVE SYSTEM TRAINER provides a multi-purpose, multi-functional simulated vehicular environments for both singular unit or integrated joint preparedness training of Amphibious Crew and Marine Troop (Expeditionary Forces) consisting of "Crew and Troop Readiness", "Safety", "Mobilization", "Communication", and "Navigation" as pertains to expeditionary tactical launching, maneuvering, landing and recovery, full scale testing and training applications.
In addition, equal emphasis is given on expanding multiple functions of the SAVE SYSTEM TRAINER as a research, test, and development laboratory for the purpose of studying internal complexities of wet well transports and the effects caused by accelerated dynamic motion within this enclosed environment. Again, with a focus directed toward troop, crew, and equipment safety and efficiency.
The SAVE SYSTEM TRAINER is designed to accommodate a wide variety of amphibious vehicles such as Amtracks, AAAV's, Hovercraft, LCU's, and LCM's (etc.) as well as internal/external systems training; and, a full scale transport flight deck and control tower for simulated joint training maneuvers between amphibious vehicles and CH-53 Sea Stallions, CH-46 Sea Knight's, AV-8B Harrier Jets, and MV-22A Ospreys (etc.). In addition, training systems and command centers will be housed on the trainer for each area of discipline.
The SAVE SYSTEM TRAINER provides long range benefits for both "O" Command capabilities and Tactical Training for all forms of Amphibious Vehicles and Expeditionary Forces. This transportable, multi-purpose flexible design will allow for 24 hour 7 day-a-week continuous air, land, and sea joint training which emphasizes both basic and adaptable skills while promoting speed, accuracy and team coordination.
This application in part discloses and claims subject matter disclosed in my earlier filed pending application, Ser. No. 755,101 filled 1991 which requires stationary mounting for both land and sea training and/or the use of an umbilical cord which is connected to an auxiliary power and control source; and, focused primarily on training amphibious vehicles.
Inventive contributions to seagoing situations have tended to concentrate upon simulating pitch and roll as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,137 to Guyon or U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,281 to Zajicek; or to simulating maneuvering and navigation, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,375 to Hervieu. U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,113 to Crago and Emmerson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,026.038 to Sunter and Prins; and to, flight navigation as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,055 to Geiger. More recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,204 to Yoshida for controlled oscillation; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,876 to Heath and Cole for an Aircraft Carrier Simulator and Method; and to, U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,773 to Manor for High Performance Sea-Going Craft exemplifies novel simulation of the difficult airborne to ship board transition.
The major disadvantage of the prior art is the trainer's inability to act as a self-contained full-scale free-float, multi-functional transport simulator for use in joint training maneuvers for the entire Naval-Marine Expeditionary Force with extended Over-the-Horizon training capabilities.